


The Terror Kink Meme Art Fills (and random smut)

by morozova



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Kissing, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Pegging, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morozova/pseuds/morozova
Summary: A bunch of digitally drawn fanarts for the kink meme. Ships all over the place!





	1. Crozier/Fitzjames

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the kink meme yet, check it out [here](https://terrorkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org)
> 
> Also, I put the pairings in the chapter titles for a reason, so you can find your faves right away or skip those you don't like. Don't go hating on me for drawing your notp :3

Original prompt: Fitzier (James/Francis) "How do you go about telling your friend and captain that your deepest, darkest desire is some agressive frottage against the wall. Solution: you don’t tell him. You get him mad, really, really mad."


	2. Lady Jane/Sophia

Original prompt: Lady Jane/Sophia, consolation sex  
"They must have taken comfort in each other at some point during those years, right?"


	3. Crozier/Blanky

Original prompt: crozier/blanky, blanky is a power bottom  
"mostly i just want blanky riding crozier. don't care if it's canon or au or anything :)"


	4. Silna/Goodsir

Original prompt: Goodsir/Silna, Pegging  
"idk where silna would get a strap in the 1840s so if it’s a modern au that’s fine."


	5. Goodsir/Hickey

Original prompt: Hickey/Goodsir where Goodsir is actually Badsir

"Idk I just really want some kinky dominant Goodsir. Can be Goodsir/Hickey, canon or AU. It's your fill so go wild :)" 


	6. Jopson (bondage)

Original prompt: "All I want for Christmas is Thomas Jopson collared and kneeling in a body harness, lacy underwear and his socks still on."


	7. Crozier/Fitzjames

Original prompt: "Crozier/Fitzjames , frottage / I'd like them desperate and horny."


	8. Jopson/Little

Original prompt: "Jopson/Little, coming from penetration alone. One of them coming just from being fucked, without touching their cock. Bonus points if it's the first time they've been able to come that way and are surprised by it."


	9. Crozier/Jopson




	10. Hickey/Tozer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because I love a uniformed teddy bear being topped!


End file.
